


Banana Cream Pie

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fire, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Pie, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader helps Dean take out a rugaru. Dean’s idea to celebrate? Banana Cream Pie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Cream Pie

Gripping your beer, you brought it to your lips. Taking a long swallow, your eyes scanned the bar. You were meeting another hunter. Well, not just a hunter, a Winchester. THE Hunter. THE Dean. Or so they said. With a huff you turned back to the bowl of peanuts in front of you. Taking a handful, you leaned your head back and shoved them in your mouth. 

“Well, Sweetheart, I wasn’t expecting to meet you with nuts in your mouth,” a deep voice came from beside you. 

You moved your head upright, chewing the nuts mindfully. You turned to look at who the voice was coming from. Tall, broad, spiky brown hair, and a smattering of freckles under intense green eyes. His eyes, all crinkled at the corner from the shit eating grin that was plastered on his face. 

Dean quirked an eyebrow at you as you quickly tried to swallow the nuts. “You Y/N?” 

You nodded, clearing your throat. “Yeah. You must be Dean.” 

The hunter sat beside you, signaling to the bartender for a round. “Bobby called you in, apparently you’re some kind of a rugraru expert?” 

You nodded again, “Yeah, that and pyro. I can burn the suckers up without leaving much trace.” 

Dean pursed his lips, nodding. “Okay,” he sips the beer the bartender had placed in front of him. 

You eyed the Winchester warily, unsure if he was taking you seriously as a hunter. Some men don’t think women can do the job, and you can’t decipher whether Dean was being cautious because he doesn’t know you, or if it’s because you’re female. 

“What?” Dean noticed the look you were giving him, and furrowed his brows at you. 

You started your fresh beer, humming as the cool liquid moved down your throat. “Trying to decide if you’re chauvinistic or if you’re just not trusting in general.” 

Dean seemed to consider what you said, a thoughtful look flashing in his green eyes. “Sweetheart, women can one hundred percent do the job. What I don’t get is what makes you a pyro expert. How does that happen?” 

You laughed at the question. You never thought about how weird it sounds to be an expert at fire. Licking your lips you began to explain, “My dad, he was a fire marshal. He studied fires, figured out what caused them. Then he started to experiment, he wanted to create the perfect fire. A fire that would leave no trace evidence.” 

The hunter nodded, seeming to understand where you were going with this. 

“He, he became obsessed, and then he became a serial arsonist,” you stopped, gulping your beer down. “He’s in jail for life.” 

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Dean took a swig of his own drink. 

You waved off his apology. “No, it’s fine. He needed help, he needed to stop. Innocent people would have died. “ You shifted in your stool, ordering another drink. “He would experiment on rugarus. He taught me everything I know.” 

“Okay, I have a feeling that’s the coles notes version, Y/N,” he ordered his second beer. “But if Bobby says you’re good, I’ll believe it.” 

You nodded your thanks. “So, what’s this case?” 

******************************************************* 

The trap was set, all Dean had to do was get the rugaru into position. You were crouched down, behind the sofa, remote in your hand. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean’s cursing came through the living room door. 

You braced yourself, ready to pounce in case Dean needed help. The hunter tumbled through the doorway, trying to keep the rugaru from biting him. He was struggling to get him into position. 

Dammit! You leaped over the couch, tackling the rugaru around the waist, effectively pulling him off of the Winchester. Unfortunately you are now under the monster, his teeth moving dangerously close to your neck. He gripped your wrist, banging it against the hard wood floor. The remote skidded across the room. 

“Hey, asshat!” Dean yelled, getting the rugaru’s attention. He moved to where the trap was set, goading the creature. “Dude, you fugly…..” 

The rugaru stopped his advances on you, distracted by Dean. Taking this opportunity you swung at him, connecting with his jaw. He howled in protest, reeling back. You kicked your way out from under him, trying to slide your body towards the remote. 

The monster stood, moving towads Dean once again. You reached the remote, just as Dean swung the monster around into position. 

“Move, Dean,” you yelled, hitting the button on the remote. 

The rugaru lit up just as Dean shot out of the way. The wails of anguish from the creature were soon enveloped by the flames. 

Dean moved to you, helping you up. You both stood, watching the flames slowly disperse, the rugaru fully disintegrated. No trace, no evidence, not even a scorch mark on the floor. 

“Damn, Sweetheart,” Dean whistled his approval. “You gotta teach me how to do that.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s not for amateurs, Dean.” You turned to gather your stuff, ensuring there was nothing left as evidence. 

Dean grabbed his duffle, quirking an eyebrow at your comment. He pursed his lips. “Time for a celebration,” he declared. “Beer and…..” 

“Nachos?” you asked hopefully. 

He looked confused at your request. “I was going to say pie, Y/N.” 

You wrinkled your nose at the odd combination. “Really? I’m more of a nachos girl myself.” 

“Oh, well you gotta try the pie at the place near the motel,” Dean hooked his duffel over his shoulder, leading the way to the impala. “My treat.” 

You grinned at him, “Fine, if you’re treating….” 

Dean smiled at you, throwing the duffel in the back and sliding into the driver’s seat. “After this hunt, I’m definitely treating.” He winked. 

************************************************** 

“Wait until you try this, Y/N,” Dean’s grin was contagious as he slid a piece of pie onto a plate for you. 

You grabbed two beers from the fridge, twisting the caps off. “I dunno, Dean. Banana cream pie? Do bananas belong in pies?” you were eyeing the slice skeptically. 

“It’s their specialty,” Dean protested, handing you the plate and then plopping down next to you on the couch. 

You had decided you both were too blood covered to stay at the diner, so Dean had grabbed the pie and you had grabbed two six packs at the gas and sip across the road. Once back at the motel you both took showers, ready to relax after the rigorous hunt. 

Placing the pie on the coffee table, you sip your beer. Dean dug in right away, plump lips devouring the pie. His eyes rolled back in his head, small mmmm’s coming from his throat. You couldn’t stop staring as he made all sorts of obscene faces and noises as he wolfed down the pie. 

Suddenly he realized you were staring at him and gulped down his mouthful. “What?” 

You laughed, “Dean, you’re making sex face and noises over the pie.” You licked your lips, deciding it may be best to be honest. “It’s rather……distracting.” 

Dean licked the whipped cream from his lip. “Come on, Y/N,” he scooped up some of the pie on his fork, moving it towards you. “Just try a bite.” 

“Dean, I….” and then the pie was in your mouth. You chewed thoughtfully, it was actually the best banana cream pie you’ve had. Not overly sweet, and not too bananaish. You swallowed. 

“You have some…….” Dean moved his hand to your mouth, wiping some whipped cream from your top lip. 

“Thanks,” you laughed softly. 

The air in the room seemed to change, his eyes met yours. “Can I ask you something, Y/N?” Dean’s voice was deep, filled with something. 

You nodded slowly, unsure where this was going. 

“Are you going to eat that pie?” a devilish grin spread over his face. 

You blinked, “You jackass,” you grabbed your pie, taking a scoop of cream with your finger you smeared it on his face. 

Dean’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, Sweetheart, you don’t waste pie like that,” he laughed, grabbing you, and shoving you on your back on the couch. He quickly wiped his face with a finger and shoved it in your mouth, surprising you both. “Oh, I….” 

Dean tried to remove his finger, but you shook your head, running your tongue over it, sucking it hard into your mouth. You closed your eyes, and sighed, enjoying the feeling of something in your mouth. You had always had an oral fetish. 

“Y/N?” Dean’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts. “If you keep doing that I won’t be able to hold back.” 

You pulled off his finger, biting your lip. “Promise?” you winked, reaching for your pie and gathering some cream on your finger. You offered it to Dean, and he got the hint fast. 

His lips enveloped your finger, sucking it in deep. His tongue laved the whipped cream off. He moved off your finger, his lips making a popping sound. Green eyes met yours, lust blowing his pupils wide. “Are we doing this, Y/N?” his voice was low, hand moving through your hair, tipping your head back so you had to meet his gaze. 

You nodded, your heart pounding. 

Dean smiled softly, moving his lips to meet yours. His kiss was gentle at first, but quickly turned hard, passionate. His tongue invaded your mouth, tasting you fully. His hands were pushing into your hair, then moving down, touching, rubbing, grasping everything they could. His moans came in quiet gasps into your mouth. 

Once you separated, you gaped at the Winchester, his plump lips were red and wet, his eyes almost black with need and lust. “Fuck,” you panted, reaching for him to continue the assault with his mouth. 

Dean pulled away, a smirk playing on his lips. His hands moved to the hem of your tshirt, tugging it over your head. He then did the same to his shirt. His tongue swiped at his lower lip, his teeth worrying it as he gazed at you. “Dammit, Y/N,” he breathed out. “How did I get so lucky?” 

You smirked back at him, “I believe it was Bobby,” you teased. “He’s the one who called me in….” 

Your voice trailed off when Dean’s hands moved to your lace covered breasts, licking over the top of the mounds. His fingers tugged at your hardening nipples, drawing deep moans from you. He moved his lips to yours once again, kissing them chastely. “Let’s not talk about Bobby.” He moved his lips to the soft spot under your ear. “Not now.” 

You nodded in agreement, his lips causing a heat to start building deep in your core. Suddenly you felt a cool sensation on your breasts, making you inhale sharply. Looking down you see that Dean had smeared banana cream pie on you. His tongue started licking it off, light laps barely brushing your skin. He hummed against you, reveling in the taste of you combined with his favourite pie. 

“Damn, Dean,” you breathed out. 

His hands moved behind you, unclasping your bra and dropping it beside the couch. His eyes met yours, a devilish glint in them. He reached for more pie, smearing it on your taut nipples. You arched against his touch, needing to feel more. His ample lips wrapped around first one nipple, then the other, nibbling and sucking to get the cream off. Moving back to your lips, he slid his tongue in, giving you some of the pie to taste. 

Breaking the kiss, you pushed Dean off you, moving him to lay on his back. Leaning over him you smirked, knowing just what you want to do to him. You started kissing his neck, licking, biting and suckling. Dean moaned and writhed against you, his hands roaming your back, pressing you to him. You moved down his body, leaving marks in your wake. Reaching his jeans you moaned, realizing just how big he was, his erection begging to be released. You make quick work of his belt and button, gripping the waistband and pulling. His cock sprang free, red, hard, and leaking precum. 

“Y/N,” Dean moaned, hands moving to your hair. “What….” 

You looked up, meeting his lust filled stare. You grinned, moving your fingers to the left over pie on your plate, scooping up the cream. Gripping his hard cock in one hand, the other one smeared the cream all over, coating him. 

Dean’s head rolled back, his hips thrusting at your ministrations. He was so sensitive, so easy, and you haven’t even started yet. You swiped your tongue over him, gently licking up a bit of cream. His moans spurring you on, you lapped quickly at the underside, moving your tongue up and over the head. The cream was mixing with his pre cum, becoming a divine salty-sweet treat. You groaned against him, moving your lips to suckle at the head, feeling more cum ooze out of his slit. 

His hips moved towards you again. You moved your arm to his abdomen, keeping him still. Loosening your jaw you took him in, all of him in one motion. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean cursed, straining against you. “Fuck, Y/N, goddam it!” 

You smiled around his member, knowing that you could make him cum in a few strokes. You started bobbing your head, taking him deep into your mouth. Hollowing your cheeks you sucked, running your tongue under his dick at the same time. You hummed lightly, knowing the vibrations would drive him mad. 

“Shit, Y/N,” Dean’s gasps were desperate. “You’re going to make me……” 

You raised your eyes to watch him, his hair was disheveled, lips parted. He was wrecked, and you were ready to make him cum. You needed his cum down your throat. You sucked deeper, one hand pumping his shaft, the other moving to his balls, cupping them, kneading gently. 

Dean made a strangled noise, unable to make coherent words come out. His hips rocked, shoving his cock further into you. He released, his salty cum spurting into your throat. You moaned, swallowing every last drop. Once his orgasm had finished, you pulled off, lightly licking his softening dick, cleaning him gently. 

His breathing was starting to slow, and he pulled you up to him. His eyes met yours, “Damn, that was the hottest thing I’ve done in a long time.” 

You smiled. “Well, Dean, I ain’t done yet.” 

“Damn right,” he agreed, grabbing your arms and flipping you so you were under him. “There’s so many more places that I want to eat that pie off of, and I think I know where I’m going to start.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” 

He nodded, his hands moving to your shorts. “Oh hell yeah, Sweetheart. I’m going to eat you up.”


End file.
